


Communicator Conversations - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communicator Conversations - A Picture Story

_**I spy with my little eye...** _ _**** _

_**...a very sexy guy.** _

_**I am all wet and bedraggled-looking, Napoleon!** _

_**And I, alas, am all tied up at the moment.** _

_**Did you remember to make our dinner reservation?** _

_**Uh, about that, Illya...** _

_**Are you all nice and filthy for me?** _

_**I am not amused.** _

_**I am ready and waiting for you at our rendezvous.** _

_**And I am stuck in a ditch!** _

_**I am wearing my sexy shades, Napoleon.** _

_**Stop trying to turn me on when I'm trying to work.** _

_**Would you mind opening the gate for me?** _

_**What's wrong, Napoleon, did you forget your invitation again?** _

_**Are you still babysitting Elly May Clampett?** _

_**Now don't be catty, Illya!** _

_**You do know I'm right behind you, Napoleon?** _

_**Oh, there you are, Illya. Lunch?** _


End file.
